Le Slip de Kakashi
by SydneyFox
Summary: Kakairu YAOI en construction. Kakashi perd la tête suite à la mystherieuse disparition de son slip !
1. Chapter 1 : Le Slip

**Le slip de Kakashi**

**Chapitre 1**

C'etait une belle apres midi d'été que le génie de Konoha avait choisit pour se détendre entre deux missions et l'enseignement de l'équipe 7. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit ou Kakashi pouvait véritablement se recharger. Un lieu secret connu de lui seul ou il pourrait laisser son esprit vagabonder sans à être sans cesse sur ses gardes. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps il avait été plus que solicité. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir vérifié qu'il n'etait pas suivi et après avoir poser quelques pièges pour dissuader les éventuels gèneurs il entra dans ce lieu cher a son coeur. C'etait une pétite clairière avec une cascade. Sans plus attendre, Kakashi retira ses vêtements et entra dans l'eau. Etant sur d'être isolé du monde dans son petit paradis il retira également son masque. Bien que l'eau fut un peu froide il se laissa aller sous la petite cascade. Sa peau a présent humide brillait au soleil. Pour finir il s'allongea sur l'herbe un sourir béa sur le visage et les yeux formant deux adorables crescent moon. Ce ne fut qu'au moment ou il dut se rhabiller que Kakashi s'aperçu qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Son slip avait disparut !

Cela faisait deja deux jours entier que Kakashi cherchait son slip à tavers les rues de Konoha. Non pas car il y tenait particulièrement mais il n'arrivait pas a comprendre comment celui-ci avait pu disparaître sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Il voulait absolument rencontrer ce terrible adversaire qui avait su passer sa garde et qui devait certainement être aussi pervers que lui pour lui avoir volé son slip. C'est ainsi qu'il se faufila dans les vestiaires, souleva les jupes des jeunes filles dans la rue, mit plus d'une main au fesses et reçu en conséquence plus d'une main dans la figure. Bien sur cela ne fut pas vu d'un très bon oeil par Tsunade la reine des limaces. Celle-ci du prendre des mesures et ordona donc au jeune professeur d'académie Iruka Umino de venir la voir dans son bureau.

- Iruka, je vous ai fait venir pour une mission spéciale. Toutes les unitées sont sur des missions très importantes c'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel a vous. Il y a en ce moment dans Konoha un élément perturbateur qui sème le trouble. Je pense que vous voyer de qui il s'agit.

Iruka qui avait passé la semaine à travailler sur le projet de théâtre de ses élèves ne voyait absolument pas de quoi l'hokage voulait parler.

- Kakashi ! Iruka

Le jeune professeur ne connaissait que peu le ninja et se demendait bien ce qu'un grand ninja, un génie, pouvait bien faire pour déranger l'ordre public.

- Je veux que vous enquetiez sur lui. Depuis quelques temps il agit de façon très étrange et déplacé. Je veux que vous tissiez des liens avec lui, que vous en sachiez plus et si possible que vous l'empechiez d'agir.

- Et bien je ne connait pas bien Kakashi, je ne sais pas trop comment m'approcher d'un tel ninja.

- Vous trouverez bien un moyen, faites travailler votre imagination Iruka !

Le professeur reparti donc se demendant où le shinobi perturbateur pouvait bien se cacher. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le découvrir. A peine arrivé en bas de la tour de l'hokage il fut stupéfait de voir un Kakashi courant après Jiraya.


	2. Chapter 2 : Un modèl standard

**Chapitre 2**

- Il n'y a qu'un seul pervers assé fourbe dans tout Konoha pour piquer des slips ! Jiraya il va falloir régler nos comptes !

- Enfin Kakashi, qu'est ce que tu raconte !! Je ne m'interesse pas aux slips d'homme !!

Le shinobi du admetre que le vieux pervers marquait un point. Mais si Jiraya n'etait pas l'auteur de ce qui pour Kakashi était devenu un crime d'Etat tellement cette histoire lui montait à la tête, qui pouvait avoir fait une chose aussi audieuse. En effet le ninja avait le défaut d'être obsèdé par tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et là il n'arrivait pas a saisir comment un slip pouvait lui échapper, et il était bien décidé à retourner tout Konoha pour mettre la main sur le coupable. Du coin de la rue, Iruka continait à observer la scène, comprenant que sa mission n'allait pas être de tout repos. Quelque part le jeune professeur était décu par l'attitude de Kakashi, qu'il trouvait ridicule et déplacée pour un ninja de son age et de son rang. En réalité le professeur ne portait pas le ninja dans son coeur. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup il n'aimait pas son attitude nonchalante et ses retard répétitifs lors des convocations dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Alors maintenant qu'il découvrait la passion pour les slips du shinobi ... Il se surpris à penser que la seule chose qu'il appréciait chez lui etait son physique qui il fallait le dire était véritablement renversant. Mais Iruka chassat très vite cette pensée qu'il trouvat déplacée. Comment Tsunade avait pu l'obliger à surveiller les folies d'un ninja pervers avec tout le travail qu'il avait déjà à l'académie ! Soudain Iruka fut sortie de ses pensés par la voix de Kakashi qui était étrangement proche.

- Oi ! Iruka sensei !

Le jeune professeur deveint tout rouge, Jiraya avait disparut et Kakashi etait planté devant lui l'oeil plongé dans les siens avec un air suspicieux.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon slip par hasard ?

Le jeune sensei fut sortie de sa torpeur par cette question déplacée.

- Kakashi ! Comment osez vous me demender une chose pareil ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend d'harceler les gens avec cette histoire !?!

Kakashi fut amusé de la gène qu'il provoquait chez le jeune ninja qui apparement était plus proche d'une grenouille de bénitié que d'un fauve sauvage. Contrairement à Iruka, Kakashi avait toujours aprécié le jeune professeur. Il aimait l'apparente douceur de celui-ci et sa gentillesse légendaire. Il entrepri donc d'embeter le jeune ninja.

- Vous rougissez Iruka ? Et vous tremblez ? Serait-ce une preuve de votre culpabilité dans cette affaire ?

- Oh je vous en prie Kakashi !!! Vous ne pensez quand même pas que j'irai voler un slip, qu'est ce que je ferait d'un slip d'homme ! De plus les slips de ninja sont fait sur un modèl standard, vert et noir, tous le monde a le même et j'ai de quoi m'en acheter !! Alors ne soyez pas stupide, personne ne vous a volé votre slip ! Arrêtez d'importuner tout le monde et rentrez chez vous vous reposer !!! Sur ce je vous laisse !

C'est ainsi qu'Iruka reparti pensant avoir reglé ce problème plus vite qu'il ne l'avait esperé et laissant derrière lui un Kakashi sous le choc. En effet il venait d'être completement ridiculisé par le jeune professeur qui lui avait renvoyé en pleine face ses gamineries. Il devait le reconaitre, Iruka n'etait pas professeur d'académie pour rien. Mais ce qui le faisait le plus soufrir c'etait qu' Iruka l'avait traité comme un gamin capricieux à qui on remonte les bretelles. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il ne suportait pas que le jeune professeur soit en colère contre lui. Il décida de ne pas en rester là. Il finirait par avoir le fin mot sur cette histoire de slip et il gagnerai l'amitié d'Iruka !


	3. Chapter 3 : L'intru

**Chapitre 3**

Ce soir là, aucun des deux ninja ne trouva le sommeil. Kakashi cherchait un moyen de gagner l'affection du jeune sensei alors qu' Iruka etait réveillé toutes les 5 minutes par la vision d'une farandole de Kakashi en slip vert et noir. Le fait est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Kakashi de la tête. Se sentait-il un peu coupable d'avoir parler si durement à une personne qu'il connaissait à peine ? Mais après tout Kakashi l'avait pris par surprise et l'avait accusé d'avoir volé son slip ! Pourquoi s'etait-il emporté si vite lui qui d'ordinaire est doux et calme ? Après avoir ruminé une bonne centaine de fois tout ca dans sa tête, Iruka décida qu'il irait s'excusé auprès de Kakashi pour ce petit coup de chaud.

Le lendemain matin, Iruka Umino se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe d'un pas lourd de jeune sensei qui à été contraint de compter des slips pour s'endormir. Sans savoir quel complot se préparait, il prit place et commenca son cour. 1O minutes plus tard on frappa à la porte de la classe.

- Entrez !

Une petite femme un peu ronde apparue dans l'entre de la porte. Elle s'adressa au professeur avec une petite voix de vieille femme essouflée.

- Iruka sensei, votre assistant vien d'arriver, il attend dans le couloir.

- Mon assistant ? Quel assistant ? Je n'attendais personne.

- C'est un monsieur qui s'est gentiment proposé pour vous suporté durant les exercices sur le terrain, pour le reste voyez avec l'administration.

- Bien ..., faite le donc entrer.

Sur ces mots, quelqu'un ? quelque chose ? lui sauta au cou !

- Oi Iruka !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- KaKaShiI !?!?

Mais qu'est ce que vous faites lachez moi enfin !

Le professeur se libera de l'étreinte du ninja. Décidement ce Kakashi n'avait aucune retenue.

- Je suis venu vous preter main forte Iruka ! Je peux tout faire ! Je peux apprendre à ses petites tête à lancer des shurikens, à mettre leur adversaire au tapis et même à danser la salsa !

- Très bien Kakashi, j'ai une mission pour vous !

- Oui professeur !

- Distribuez moi ca, c'est contrôle sur table aujourd'hui !

A vrai dire, ce n'etait pas vraiment ce que Kakashi esperait pour se raprocher du jeune sensei. Il aurait préféré des exercices physiques, ou il aurait pu rouler des mécaniques et impressioner Iruka par sa force, ou alors des mises en scènes de situations délicates ou il aurait pu faire preuve de son génie. Non, au lieu de ca il devait surveiller une bande de mioche dans un silence total. Kakashi se tourna vers Iruka assis à coté de lui à son bureau. Alors qu'il regardait le professeur dans le contre jour, Kakashi sentit quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours ressenti envers Iruka mais qu'il n'avait pas compris jusqu'à présent.

(Chuchotant)

- Oi Iruka !

- Shuuut Kakashi ! Vous allez déconcentrer les élèves !

- C'est important.

- Je commence à penser que vous êtes encore plus indicipliné que mes élèves Kakashi !

- J'aimerai vous inviter à diner, en tête à tête.

(Criant)

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 : Sur son 31

**Chapitre 4**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Mais il y était bien. Tout beau, tout propre, dans son plus beau costume de soirée, Iruka attendait, tremblant comme une feuille de Konoha que son obsèdé d'assistant arrive. Qu'est ce que Kakashi a derrière la tête pour m'inviter dans le restaurant le plus cher de la ville ? Se demenda Iruka. Il n'osait immaginer l'hypothèse que Kakashi ... non trop tard il y avait pensé. Iruka qui était encore tout jeune et innocent n'avait pas l'habitude d'être invité au restaurant, et encore moins par l'homme le plus prisé de tout Konoha. Comme d'habitude le ninja aux cheveux d'argent fit sursauter le sensei par une entrée magistrale.

- Hmm Iruka, vous êtes vraiment en beauté ce soir !

- Heu ... n'allez pas croire que j'ai fait ca pour vous Kakashi, seulement on se doit d'être présentable quand on va dans un grand restaurant.

L'oeil de Kakashi décrivit un petit arc de cercle.

- Vous êtes très classe également Kakashi, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous vois en costume. Vous êtes vraiment bel homme.

Soudain Iruka réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, le rouge commenca à lui monter aux joues.

- Haha, je pense qu'on se doit d'être présentable quand on dîne en compagnie du plus mignon des sensei.

Les intentions de Kakashi à présent claires, Iruka était aussi rouge que son verre de vin. La soirée se poursuivit le mieux du monde. Les deux ninja firent plus ample connaissance. Iruka découvrit un Kakashi galant et amusant, et Kakashi un Iruka détendu. Le shinobi savait vraiment comment mettre les gens en confiance. Arrivé aux dessers, Kakashi entreprit d'amorcer une discution serieuse.

- Hum, Iruka, j'espere que vous appréciez la soirée en ma compagnie ?

- Haha, vous plaisantez Kakashi ! Je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis des lustres ! Je doit vous avouer que j'avais beaucoup de préjugés sur vous, mais vous êtes un homme plein de surprises.

- Je me demendais si ... enfin ... heu ... comment dire ...

- Oui Kakashi dites moi ?

- Voilà, le fait est que ... vous ... moi ...

- Heu oui ca doit faire un nous tout ca ...

- Nous ? Heu ... oui ...

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Kakashi ? Vous avez l'air étrange tout d'un coup ?

En effet, pourquoi le grand génie n'arrivait t'il pas à placer un mot devant l'autre, lui qui etait un dragueur vétérant, qui avait ferré plus d'une truite, dévoré plus d'une brebis. Pourquoi ne pouvait il exprimer ses sentiments au jeune sensei ? Peut être parce que c'était la première foi que ceux ci étaient si fort.

Sentant la gène du shinobi, Iruka entrepri de changer de sujet.

- Ho et bien vous me direz ca demain Kakashi, je vous attend à 10H pour l'entrainement de lancé de Kunai.

La soiré se termina ainsi, Kakashi racompagna le professeur chez lui. Durant tout ce temps, l'affaire du slip etait completement passée à la trape, Kakashi s'etait trouvé une autre obsession, le beau professeur. Malgré la très bonne soiré qu'il avait passé, Kakashi s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir perdu ses moyens. Après mure réflexion, il décida que le meilleur moyen de dévoiler ses sentiments était la bonne vieille méthode. Demain il se rendrai plus tôt à l'académie et ferait sa déclaration.

Le lendemain, Kakashi se dirigeait donc vers le bureau d'Iruka, fleurs à la main, bien décidé à conquérir celui qu'il aime. Ce qu'il vit ce matin là, brisa le coeur du shinobi comme jamais. Un homme était là caressant la joue d'Iruka ...

* * *

**Le mot du président :** ( Quelques réponses aux questions que certains se posent ) 

Celle là elle a pas lu le manga ... : Si si, j'ai bien lu le manga et j'ai également vu l'anime, je ne me permetrai pas de traiter un sujet qui m'est inconnu ca n'a aucun interet.

Voler un slip c'est ridicul, personne ferait ca : Si je vous le disais maintenant ca ficherait mon histoire par terre hein mais je vous rassure le slip n'est pas un pretexte il se cache bien quelque chose la dessous (ca peut être interpreté de deux facon ca lol), que vous découvrirez par la suite ;)

Les chapitres son crooooooooo court ; ; : Et oui malheureusement je le déplore, vous avez du remarquer que mes descriptions son très rapides et mes dialogues certainement pas assé étoffés. Mais cela est du à un manque de temps.

Les fautes d'orthographe me piquent les yeux : Ca aussi je le déplore LOL

Le chapitre se termine toujours au moment le plus important : Ca c'est fait expres hihi, pour donner envie de voir le chapitre suivant ;)

Voilà j'espère vous avoir éclairé bonne lecture !


	5. Chapter 5 : La complainte du Shinobi

**Chapitre 5**

Il avait plu toute la journée ce jour là. Les marches craquaient sous ses pas alors qu'il montait dans la cage d'escalier. L'air sentait le bois humide et le renfermé. Iruka s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Après un légé moment d' hésitation, il toqua. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Le professeur réitéra l'opération. Toujours rien ...

- Kakashi je vous en pris ... répondez moi ...

Un long silence fut sa seule réponse.

- Je ... je ne comprend pas ... je m'inquiete pour vous, cela fait deux jours qu'on ne vous voit plus ... Est-ce suite à notre rendez-vous au restaurant l'autre soir ? Vous aurais-je offencé ? Bien ... je ... je vais partir ... vous me manquez Kakashi-san ...

Et le professeur reparti, le coeur lourd. Il passa un long moment à broyer du noir dans les rues de Konoha, cherchant désesperement à combler ce vide qu'il ressentait. A chaques secondes il s'attendait à ce que le shinobi aux cheveux gris surgisse comme à l'accoutumé pour le surprendre et lui crier dans les oreilles « Oi ! Iruka !! », mais rien ... Iruka s'assis sur un banc et ferma les yeux. Etait-ce ce mauvais temps qui le rendait si morose ? Kakashi ... Kakashi ... Kakashi !!! Il voulait Kakashi !

Une goute d'eau tomba sur la joue du jeune sensei, la pluie avait cessée de tombé pourtant. Iruka repris la route vers sa demeure et ne vit pas que sur une branche juste au dessus du banc sur lequel il était assis, un shinobi masqué était adossé au tronc de l'arbre, l'oeil rouge et humide.

Le lendemain dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Ha Iruka ! C'est du très bon travail ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais je ne reçoit plus de plaintes concernant l'affaire du slip depuit deux jours.

- Ha ... je suis ravit que l'ordre sori revenu dans Konoha ...

En réalité, le professeur aurait tout donné pour revoir Kakashi, il aurait même été prêt à affronter une nouvelle guèrre du slip.

- Je ... si vous le permettez Hokage-sama, je vais me retirer à présent que cette mission est terminée.

- Bien Iruka, vous devriez vous reposer, vous avez l'air bien fatigué. Ce qui est normal après s'être occupé d'un cas comme Kakashi.

- ... Hokage-sama ...

- Oui Iruka ?

- Si vous voyez Kakashi ... Pouriez-vous lui dire que ... je le cherche ?

- Très bien, il aura votre message.

Iruka reparti, le pas toujours aussi lourd.

- Vous savez Kakashi que je deteste ce genre de situations. Vous ne pourez pas l'éviter indéfiniment.

Kakashi apparu devant le bureau de Tsunade dans un nuage de fumée bleue.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, mais conduisez vous en homme ! Allez le voir et expliquez vous !

- Vous lui avez donné pour mission de me « calmer » !?! Alors Iruka n'a jamais eu la moindre affection pour moi !! Il ne faisait qu'obéir à vos ordres en prétendant m'apprécier !!!

- Il est vrai qu'Iruka était en charge de cette mission spéciale. Mais Kakashi, je suis sure qu'Iruka tient beaucoup à vous. La preuve en est qu'il vous réclame ! ... Enfin Kakashi qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous ces temps ci ? Déjà cette histoire de slip complètement folle, et maintenant vous trouvez le moyen de vous embrouiller avec l'homme le plus doux de Konoha ! ... J'ai une mission pour vous ! Allez voir Iruka et arrangez moi ca !

Son petit coeur de Shinobi battant à tout rompre sous son apparence de ninja impassible, Kakashi se dirigea donc vers l'appartement d'Iruka. Qu'allait t'il bien pouvoir dire au beau sensei ? « Oi Iruka ! Comment ca va ? Ca fait deux jours que je vous évite et au fait qui était cet homme qui vous caressait la joue l'autre jour ? » Non, évidement il ne pouvait pas dire ca. Ha lala il etait devant la porte de chez Iruka, devait t'il frapper ? Soudain il entendi des voix à l'interieur du petit appartement. Il reconnu tout de suite la voix d'Iruka, il y avait un autre homme avec lui.

- Allons Iruka, l'opération est presque terminée détendez vous ! Vous n'avez qu'a surveiller le loup blanc, ca n'est pas une tache trop difficile.

- Vous savez parfaitement qu'il n'y a rien a craindre, pourquoi dois-je subir vos visites impromptues !?!

- Haha vous n'êtes pas sans savoir l'affection particulière que j'ai pour vous Iruka ...

- C'est inutil, mon coeur est déjà pris par un homme de Konoha, maintenant sortez de chez moi, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble !

- Si je ne peux avoir votre coeur, votre corps me sufirait amplement.

- Sortez !! .. Vous me dégoutez !!

Sans dire mot, l'homme quitta l'appartement du sensei. Kakashi, perché en haut de la cage d'escalier en parfait ninja espion, apperçut le visage de cet étrange personnage. C'etait le même homme qui avait caressé la joue de son sensei l'autre jour à l'académie ! A ce moment là, Kakashi senti deux pulsions grandir en lui, une haine féroce contre cet homme et un besoin passioné de protègé son sensei de ce prédateur.


	6. Chapter 6 : Douche ecossaise

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi sensei était de nouveau planté devant la porte de l'appartement du professeur depuis 10 bonnes minutes, cherchant ce qu'il pourait bien dire à celui qu'il aime. Puis tendant l'oreille il entendit d'étranges bruits provenant de l'interieur. Décidément il s'en passait des choses dans l'appartement d'un jeune sensei apparement sans histoire.

- Hummmm ... aaaaaaahhh ... Hmmmmmmffffff

Kakashi n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Oui ca y est je le sent ... ca vient ...

Le visage de Kakashi commencait à devenir rouge, est ce qu'Iruka avait accepté les propositions indescentes de cet inconnu ?!? Non ca n'etait pas possible, pas Iruka ...

- Tu vas y aller oui ... hmmmmmmffffffffff ... hoooooooooo ... oui c'est bon !!!

La c'en était trop ! Kakashi défonca la porte d'entrée d'un puissant Chidori et bondit au milieu du salon dans un vacarme extraordinaire !

- IRUKA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D'un coup le calme retomba dans le petit appartement ... Kakashi était planté au milieu des restes de ce qui était encore quelques secondes plus tôt la porte d'entrée d'Iruka, devant un Iruka ébeté et trempé, a demi nu sur un escabeau une clé de 12 à la main.

- Ka ... Ka...Shi...

Le shinobi d'ordinaire si impassible ne s'etait jamais sentit aussi ridicule de toute sa vie, il aurait voulu disparaître, non pas qu'il n'en eut pas la possibilité en utilisant le jutsu adéquat mais ses membres refusaient de bouger.

- ... Iru ... Je ...

Le jeune professeur descendi de l'escabeau et se jeta dans les bras du shinobi aux cheveux gris.

- Kakashi ou etiez vous passé ?!?

Autant d'émotions d'un coup, Kakashi cru qu'il allait explosé, l'objet de son désir était a présent dans ses bras, torse nu et trempé. Il senti le jeune sensei frissoner et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Vous devriez vous couvrir Iruka vous aller tomber malade.

- Non je ne veux plus m'éloigner de vous Kakashi, je ne l'explique pas mais depuis votre disparition j'ai ressenti un vide énorme, les journées étaient devenue morne et fade. J'ai besoin de votre sourir, de votre humour, ne m'abandonez plus Kakashi.

La canalisation continuait de fuir, projetant des miliers de petites gouttes sur les deux ninjas. L'eau ruisselait a présent sur le visage de Kakashi et sur le corps a demi nu d'Iruka fermement enlacé dans les bras de cet homme qui venait de défoncer sa porte. Avec une douceur extrème, Kakashi déposa ses levres sur celles de son aimé dans un long et langoureux baisé que tout deux esperaient secretement depuis fort longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7 : Rencontre au sommet

**Chapitre 7**

Ce soir là sur les hauteurs de Konoha, le vent de l'été soufflait sur la cime des arbres. Au milieu des branches une ombre inquiétante se tenait immobile, scrutant le village de ses deux yeux brillants qui semblaient transpercer les ténèbres de la nuit. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, une deuxième ombre traversait le rues désertes de Konoha, jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de la première.

- Encore perchée ici Mimizuku …

La jeune femme était d'une beauté incroyable, ses long cheveux châtain légèrement ondulés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Les trais de son visage étaient fins et sa taille était parfaite. Mais ce qui était le plus époustouflant et troublant, c'était ses yeux. L'iris jaune de ceux-ci était profonde et semblait pouvoir transpercer l'acier.

Après un instant de silence elle finit par répondre.

- Hmf ! …

- Toujours aussi bavarde je vois.

L'homme sorti de l'ombre, la lueur de la lune éclairait à présent son visage. A l'apparence très jeune, on pouvais voir a ses trais et son sourire qu'il était vif et fougueux. Les cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval, avec une mèche retombant sur le devant, il était lui aussi d'une grande beauté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Uma ?

- T'as de beaux yeux tu sais !

- Huh ! Tais-toi imbécile ! C'est pas le moment de s'amuser ! Le loup s'est éveillé ce soir.

- Quoi ?! Tu en es certaine ?

- Douterais-tu de moi, Uma ?

- Bien sur que non, tu n'es pas Mimizuku la clairvoyante pour rien après tout.

- Aucun doute ! Je peux sentir le loup hurler d'amour. Dans deux jours il aura atteint le point culminant du sentiment amoureux.

- Hmm je sens rien moi …

- C'est normal ! Ton acuité est aussi développée que celle d'une huître …

L'homme tourna la tête et resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Hmf ! Chaque membre de la kurokanji a un devoir à accomplir. Nous avons tous un rôle a jouer, tache de ne pas l'oublier.

- D'ailleurs Uma, ou en es-tu dans tes recherches ?

- J'ai déjà accomplis ma part du travail.

L'homme sorti quelque chose de sous son veston.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?!

- C'est un slip ! Mais c'est vrai que tu ne dois pas connaître, ta dernière relation avec un homme remonte à …

- La ferme Uma ! Je commence à en avoir assé de tes sarcasmes ! Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de prendre son T-shirt, pourquoi prendre le slip !

- Je joins toujours l'utile à l'agréable quand je fais une mission.

- Je vois, c'est pour ça que tu ne cesse de faire des avances au professeur …

- Comme toujours tu es très clairvoyante ma chère.

- Fais attention Uma, ne laisse pas ces petits jeux t'écarter de notre mission. Mais je te félicite pour avoir subtilisé ce slip sans que le loup ne s'en aperçoive, ça relève de l'explois pour toi …

- Ne me sous-estime pas Mimizuku.

- Tu oublis à qui tu parles, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Pendant que tu perds ton temps à lire, le monde bouge et toi tu finira fossilisée sur ton perchoir.

- Ca suffit ! N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire ?

- Je vais remettre le slip à Kitsune-sempai et l'informer que le loup s'est enfin éveillé. Oh ! Et je vais te ramener un peu de café ! Tu as des poches sous les yeux ! Hahaha …

L'homme bondi en un éclair et son ombre s'enfui dans la nuit.

- Imbécile !


	8. Chapter 8 : Une tornade sur Konoha

**Chapitre 8**

Ce qu'il faut savoir à propos d'Iruka-sensei, c'est qu'il aimait profiter de la tranquillité à son réveil. Pour lui c'était un moment de paix ou il pouvait laisser son esprit se mettre en marche, doucement caressé par un rayon de soleil. Mais ce matin là il en fut tout autre.

Iruka fut réveillé par une délicate odeur de sucre. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, il y avait une forme devant lui, dans le contre jour. La chose s'approchait du lit.

- OI ! IRUKA !

Le sensei fit un bon de deux mètres au dessus de son lit. Devant lui se tenait fièrement un Kakashi complètement nu.

- Kakashi ?!

- Bien dormis mon sensei ? Je t'ai fais des gaufres au sucre ! ^^

- Hein … que … gaufres …

Kakashi prit Iruka dans ses bras. Celui-ci commençait à émerger.

- AHHH ! Ka … Kakashi !

- Quoi ? Qu'y A-t-il ?

- Tu es … nu …

- Haha Iruka, j'ai finit de réparer ta canalisation ce matin, mes vêtement étaient trempés et je n'ai pas osé fouiller dans tes affaires je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Les deux shinobi étaient à présent enlacé et Iruka était rouge comme une tomate. Il était à la foi fou de bonheur mais aussi apeuré à l'idée de s'aventurer dans les bras de cet homme qu'il connaissait peu. Et il n'y avait pas que ça, quelque chose d'autre, de bien plus grave torturait l'esprit du jeune professeur …

Ce qu'il faut savoir à propos de Kakashi, c'est qu'un shinobi amoureux, ça peut faire des ravages. Et le jour qui suivit la nuit chez Iruka, Konoha s'en souviendra. Les missions qu'effectua l'équipe 7 ce jour là furent un véritable désastre. On retrouva le chat de Mme Denki, mais électrocuté. Le pont fut réparé, mais pas au dessus de la rivière. Quand à la tour de l'Hokage qui avait besoin d'un ravalement de façade une erreur dans le mélange des couleurs fit qu'elle se retrouva peint en rose bonbon. Il était clair que le meneur de l'équipe 7 avait la tête ailleurs.

- SHI - ZU - NE !!!

- Tsunade-sama !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ! Je m'absente une journée et quand je reviens je doit traverser la rivière à la nage et je me retrouve dans le palais de cendrillon !

- C'est l'équipe 7 qui était en charge de ces missions.

- Naruto ?

- Je ne crois pas, plusieurs plaintes concernant l'équipe 7 aujourd'hui, et tout particulièrement Kakashi.

- Pfff … Si nos ninjas les plus brillants commencent à perdre la tête, Konoha vas très mal.

- Il y a des rumeurs en ce moment en ville.

- Des rumeurs tu dis ?

- Oui ! Toutes les filles du club des adoratrices de Kakashi se passent le mot. Je leur ai dit de ne pas y croire mais elles n'en font qu'à leur tête. Quand elles parles de ragots, surtout sur Kakashi …

- Shizune ! Viens en aux faits !

- Heu oui ! Il semblerait que Kakashi soit amoureux d'une fille de Konoha. Toutes les jeunes filles se disputent pour savoir laquelle d'entre elles il aime.

- Hmm … ceci explique cela.

- Je me demande bien qui ça peut être, un des plus bel homme de Konoha, elle a bien de la chance.

- Au fait Shizune ! Depuis quand fais-tu partie de ce club ?

- Ha ! … haha ! ^^;


	9. Chapter 9 : L'organisation

**Chapitre 9**

Le jour suivant, Kakashi fut convoqué dans le bureau de l'Hokage, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement étant donné qu'il avait prévu de rejoindre Iruka dans la matinée et l'emmener dans un endroit romantique.

- Ah ! Kakashi ! Pas de temps a perdre, j'ai une mission très importante à vous confier.

Apparemment l'Hokage n'était plus en colère pour ses bêtises de la veille, mais ça, Kakashi ne s'en plaignait pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Iruka a été enlevé hier soir.

A ces mots, Kakashi fut comme paralysé pendant quelques secondes. Lui d'ordinaire si réfléchis sentait à présent la fureur monter en lui.

- Quoi !!! Iruka ! Mais par qui !?!

- C'est là que ça se corse. Des ninjas de L'ANBU ont pisté les kidnappeurs, et il s'agirait d'une organisation secrète se faisant appeler la Kurokanji. D'après le peu d'informations que nous avons sur cette organisation, il semblerait qu'elle ai été créée par Orochimaru peu après son départ de l'Akatsuki. Elle était chargée de créer un jutsu surpuissant, mais les résultat n'étant pas concluant, Orochimaru avait abandonné le projet. Et aujourd'hui elle refait surface. Personne ne sait exactement en quoi consistait ce jutsu et encore moins ce qu'Iruka a avoir là dedans.

Quoi qu'il en soit je veux que vous enquêtiez Kakashi, car vous êtes une des dernières personnes à avoir fréquenté Iruka ces derniers temps, de plus vous êtes qualifié pour ce genre de missions. Oh ! J'ai mis Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura sur l'affaire avec vous.

- …

- Vous partirez demain à l'aurore, les membres de L'ANBU vous donnerons les informations recueillis concernant le repère de la Kurokanji.

- …

- Je sais ce qu'Iruka représente pour vous …

- Huh ! …

- C'est une autre des raisons pour quoi je vous ai confié cette mission. Mais Kakashi, si vos sentiments sont forts, ne laissez personne vous le prendre, et surtout pas la Kurokanji.

La nuit précédant le départ, Kakashi ne trouva pas le sommeil. La simple idée qu'il était là impuissant sur son lit alors que l'homme qu'il aime était emprisonné quelque part l'insupportait. Il ne se reconnaissait plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré Iruka. Une multitude de sentiments nouveaux s'emparaient de lui, dont un qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler, l'amour.


	10. Chapter 10 : Le sage

**Chapitre 10**

Après une demi journée de marche, l'ennuis commençait à se faire sentir au seins de l'équipe 7.

- (Naruto) Mouahaha !

- (Sakura) C'est pas vrai Naruto qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- (Naruto) Hé hé, pourquoi je devrais le dire à une fille si peu gracieuse ?

- (Sakura) QUOI !!! [PAF] ! Donnes moi ça crétin ! … O_O !!! Mais c'est une lettre d'amour !

- (Naruto) Rends la moi !

- (Sasuke) …

- (Kakashi) Taisez-vous, on y est.

- (Naruto) Heu … Kakashi-sensei on est où exactement ?

Autour d'eux la végétation n'avait rien à voir avec celle du village. L'air était lourd et humide. Le sol visqueux et leur pas s'enfonçaient comme dans de la mousse. Des nuées de moustiques gros comme des libellules gênaient leur progression, obligeant Naruto à se mettre régulièrement de bonnes baffes, et les points d'eau verdâtre laissaient s'échapper des bulles d'air qui explosaient à la surface par intermittence.

- (Naruto) Un marécage !!!

- (Sakura) Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes sur qu'Iruka-sensei se trouve dans un endroit pareil ?

- (Kakashi) Hein ? Ha non pas du tout.

Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard, quand à Sasuke il était toujours aussi impassible.

- (Kakashi) Nous sommes dans la maison du sage Kaeru.

- (Naruto) Moi je vois juste un marécage poisseux.

A ces mots, une voix grave retentie du plus profond de l'eau souillée du marais.

- (???) Hey ! Le blondinet ! Ça m'as prit 107 ans pour arranger la déco de ce marais ! Alors la ramène pas ou je te fais bouffer des nénuphars par les fesses !

Tous trois restèrent bouche bée devant la petite grenouille qui venait de surgir de l'eau avec un entonnoir sur la tête. Elle avait les yeux étincelant, et le plus surprenant … c'est qu'elle avait des abdos, biceps et autres pectoraux. Une véritable grenouille bodybuildée ! Les pattes avant croisées et dressée sur ses deux pattes arrière dans une position humanoïde elle fixait l'assemblé de ses yeux pétillant.

- (???) Bin quoi ! Vous avez jamais vu un batracien aussi sexy, croa ?

La grenouille s'installa sur un nénuphar proche de Kakashi, et le salua d'un coup de patte.

- (Kakashi) Content de te revoir en pleine forme Kaeru.

- (Sakura) Quoi Kakashi vous connaissez cette grenouille ?!

- (Kaeru) Bien sur qu'on se connaît ! Pleine forme, pleine forme … ça irait mieux si il y avait pas tous ces poissons qui viennent pisser dans mon marais ! J'avais pourtant interdit l'accès ! VOUS ENTENDEZ BANDE D'INCONTINENTS ! C'EST UNE PROPRIETE PRIVEE …

- (Kakashi) Oui, heu … Kaeru, nous venons pour une affaire très urgente …

- (Naruto à Sakura) Cette grenouille est complètement à l'ouest …

- (Kaeru) Alors ça y est … je savais que le jour viendrais ou tu voudras en savoir plus sur « CA ».

- (Kakashi) J'ai vraiment besoin de tes informations la dessus, nous n'avons aucune piste pour le moment.

- (Kaeru) Tu es sur que tu es prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ? Ça ne sera pas facile, croa.

Pendant un moment le temps sembla suspendu, tous les quatre accrochés aux lèvres verdâtres de la grenouille.

- (Kaeru) Très bien ! Je vais te révéler … la fameuse recette du ramen aux nénuphars, c'est délicieux surtout en hiver avec un peu d'amanite phalloïde bouilli …

- (Sakura, en secouant la grenouille qu'elle avait attrapée par le cou) IL SE FOU DE NOUS OU QUOI !!!

- (Kaeru) Arrrrrrh, laches-moi ! Aaaaaah

- (Kakashi) C'est bon Sakura laches le. Kaeru, s'il te plais, c'est d'informations sur une organisation qui se fait appeler la Kurokanji dont j'ai besoin.

- (Naruto) Moi je veux bien la recette …

- (Sakura) NARUTO !

La grenouille resta silencieuse quelques temps les yeux fermés, comme pour se remettre du choc qu'elle venait de subir, puis repris après un petit croassement.

- (Kaeru) Humm, ah oui oui je connais bien !

C'est ainsi que Kaeru le sage commença son récit sur la sombre société secrète.


	11. Chapter 11 : Rèvelation d'une grenouille

**Chapitre 11**

- (Kaeru) La Kurokanji, ou sentiment noir. A l'époque où Orochimaru a quitté l'Akatsuki, son désire fut de créer une armée de guerriers d'élite, capable de détruire sans retenu, et même de faire face à des démon tel que le démon renard. Il se lança dans des recherches qui le menèrent à la théorie universelle de l'équivalence physique.

- (Kakashi) Humm, j'ai déjà entendu parler de ça. Mais c'est un mythe.

- (Naruto) Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette théorie ?

- (Kakashi) On dit que chaque sentiment humain est étroitement lié à un attribut physique. Quand ce sentiment augmente l'attribut diminue et vise versa. Par exemple la peur et la résistance, ou encore la tristesse et l'acuité sont deux des liens énoncés dans les principes de l'équivalence physique universelle. Mais l'existence de tel liens n'a jamais été prouvé.

- (Kaeru) Tout à fait, de quoi créer de puissante machines de guerre, sans sentiments et aux capacités physique accrues. Les recherchent n'ayant pas abouti, Orochimaru abandonna le projet et ordonna la dissolution de l'organisation, croa.

- (Kakashi) Et pourtant c'est bien à elle que nous avons affaire aujourd'hui. Et qu'est-ce qu'Iruka a à voir la dedans ?

- (Naruto à lui même) Iruka-sensei …

- (Kaeru) Aucune idée ! Je ne suis qu'une grenouille après tout ! Mais je peux vous conduire à leur repaire de l'époque quand Orochimaru y faisait des recherches, avec un peu de chance ils n'auront pas bougé de là, croa.

- (Sakura) On va devoir se coltiner cette grenouille timbrée avec nous ?!

- (Kaeru) Hey pimprenelle ! Tu la boucle ! Les hommes parlent !

- (Sakura, retenue par Naruto) ARRRRRRRRRRH ! Je vais le détruire !!!

- (Kakashi) Merci Kaeru je te revaudrai ça.

- (Kaeru) Oublis pas de régler mes honoraires et t'auras pas besoin de me remercier, croa.

- (Sasuke) …

Pendant ce temps, dans un cachot lugubre, quelqu'un attendait plus qu'impatiemment la venu de son ninja charmant à la rescousse.

- (Iruka) Humpf …

- (Uma) Ça me fend le cœur de voir un si bel homme enchaîné comme un vulgaire bandit. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tu avais joué ton rôle jusqu'au bout, mais il a fallu que tu tombe amoureux de lui.

- (Iruka) Je me fiche de vos menaces à présent, je l'aime, jamais … *Tousse*Tousse* … jamais je ne vous laisserai lui faire du mal, je ne suis plus votre marionnette.

- (Uma) Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Réponds moi ! Je suis la beauté incarnée, c'est moi que tu devrais aimer ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand tout sera fini et que ton précieux Kakashi sera à notre service, je ferais en sorte que tu m'aimes et je m'occuperai de toi a plein temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- (Iruka) …

- (Uma) Sur ce, je te laisse, demain c'est le grand jour, aller un petit sourire quoi ! Ha Ha !


	12. Chapter 12 : Dözo yoroshiku !

**Chapitre 12**

Après avoir fait la connaissance de ce bien étrange personnage qu'est Kaeru le sage, l'équipe 7 accompagnée à présent de la petite grenouille s'était remise en marche à la poursuite de la Kurokanji.

- (Kaeru) … vous les humains n'étiez alors que des êtres sous développés que nous les grenouilles avions déjà mis en place les bases du calcul mental et …

- (Sasuke) Il la boucle jamais …

- (Kaeru) Tu veux te battre minus ! Un coup de patte et je t'explose !

- (Sasuke) …

- (Naruto) Kaeru-sempai, à propos de ce ramen …

- (Sakura) Naruto !!!

- (Kakashi) Calmez-vous un peu, d'après les instruction de Kaeru il reste une demi journée de marche jusqu'à leur repaire. Nous devons rester discret à présent.

- (???) Hi hi ! Dans ce cas c'est raté !

Assise sur la branche d'un arbre faisant face au groupe, une petite fille tenant un ourson dans ses bras les regardait fixement. L'ourson en peluche qu'elle tenait contre son cœur cachait sa bouche mais on devinait aisément qu'elle souriait car elle avait les pommettes rouges et les yeux plissés. Elle avait de beau cheveux châtain ondulé attachés par deux généreux ruban bleus. Sa robe du même bleu que les rubans était surmontée d'un tablier blanc. Et ses petites chaussures vernies brillaient aux rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les branches.

- (Kakashi) Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à faire ton entrée …

La petite fille cessa de faire balancer ses jambes, et d'un bon sauta au sol.

- (Fillette) Hi hi, apparemment je ne suis pas très discrète non plus. ^^ Laissez moi me présenter ! Je suis Kame, la plus adorable des apôtres de la Kurokanji. Dôzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu !

Dit-elle en faisant une révérence.

- (Kaeru) Oui ça me revient, la Kurokanji était composée de 5 apôtres.

- (Kame) 5 ? Hi hi !

La fillette paraissait amusée.

- (Kame) Quelle affreuse grenouille !

- (Kaeru) Je sais que je te fais craquer, mais tu es trop jeune pour moi poupée !

- (Kame) Et vulgaire en plus …

Naruto s'avança vers elle un kunai à la main.

- (Naruto) Si tu es venue te battre …

Faisant basculer sa tête sur le coté, la petite changea d'expression comme si elle n'avais rien compris à ce qu'on venais de lui dire.

- (Kame) Huh, non quelle idée … Je voulais simplement vous souhaiter la bienvenue hi hi ! ^^ Mais il est tard à présent ! Je n'ai plus le temps de jouer. Je suis toute triste Hi hi ! Les autres sont vraiment méchant, je n'ai même pas eu le droit de jouer avec le beau professeur aujourd'hui …

- (Kakashi) IRUKA ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !!

A ce moment Naruto se dit que Kakashi avait changé ces derniers temps, lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme, mystérieux, il était devenu enflammé quand il s'agissait d'Iruka-sensei.

- (Kame) Ho ! Je parle trop, hi hi ! ^^ Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas voir par vous même ? Après tout vous êtes nos précieux invités.

Elle fit une petite révérence.

- (Kame) J'ai hâte que nous jouions tous ensemble. Otsukaresama deshita !

Sur ces mots, la fillette fit une nouvelle révérence et tourna délicatement les talons. Une tortue géante sortie d'un buisson près d'elle et elle monta sur son dos. La petite Kame et son étrange monture disparurent bientôt entre les arbres.

- (Kakashi) Non Naruto ! Inutile de la rattraper. On dirait qu'ils nous attendent, mieux vaux jouer la prudence.

- (Sakura) Cette petite fille était vraiment … effrayante …

- (Naruto) J'en connais une autre …

- (Sakura) QUOI !!! [PAF] !!!

- (Kakashi) Iruka …

- (Kaeru) Ça sent le piège, non d'une cuisse de grenouille !

- (Sasuke) Dépêchons nous d'aller régler leur compte à cette bandes d'allumés, … envoyer une fillette pour nous faire peur, c'est lamentable.

- (Sakura) Woaw tu es tellement brave, courageux, fort, (sexy) *^^*

- (Kaeru) Il était temps que tu t'en rende compte chérie !

- (Sakura) Pas toi espèce de mollusque !

- (Kakashi) La nuit va bientôt tomber, pas la peine de foncer dans le tas, et puis nous sommes épuisé. S'il sont 5 nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces, on va camper ici et demain …

- (Sakura) Mais et Iruka-sensei … ?

- (Kakashi) D'après cette gamine ils nous attendent pour une raison que j'ignore, mais je pense qu'Iruka ne risque rien pour le moment. Y aller dans notre état de fatigue actuel serait du suicide et ça n'aiderait pas Iruka. Iruka …

- (Sakura) Kakashi-sensei …


	13. Chapter 13 : Doré au feu de bois

**Chapitre 13**

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe 7 et une grenouille arrogante s'affairaient à monter le camp pour la nuit. Sasuke était chargé de faire le feu, a coup de Katon. Sakura et Kakashi préparaient quelques poissons en brochette pêchés dans une petite rivière quelques temps après êtres sorti du marais. Et Kaeru évoquait la 46ème raison pour laquelle les batraciens sont une race supérieur qui prendra un jour le pouvoir. Quant à Naruto …

- (Naruto en son fort intérieur ) Hé hé ! C'est parfais ! Ce soir je serais dans tes bras Sasuke ! (Tout haut) MOUAHAHA !

- (Sakura) Naruto ! Viens aider au lieu de faire l'idiot !

- (Naruto en son fort intérieur ) Bon c'est parti ! Grâce à mes fabuleux talents d'acteur, Sasuke, tu es à moi ! (Tout haut) Ho mon dieu ! Ho non que vais-je faire ?!

Tout le monde se retourna vers Naruto l'air interloqué, tellement cette tirade était exagérée et sonnait indubitablement faux. Même Kaeru stoppa son discours sur Grenouillu III le grand et la guerre des grenouilles.

- (Kakashi) Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto ?

- (Naruto) Ha ha ! C'est trop bête j'ai oublié mon sac de couchage ! Ha ha !

- (Sakura) J'y crois pas Naruto quel idiot !

- (Sasuke) …

- (Naruto) Je ne peux pas dormir avec Sakura et Kakashi-sensei vous êtes mon professeur …

- (Kakashi) Et bien … je pense que Sasu…

- (Kaeru) HEY NARUTO NARUTO !! Regarde j'ai plein de place dans le miens ! Une grenouille ça prend pas beaucoup d'espace !

- (Kakashi) Parfais ! C'est réglé dans ce cas !

- (Naruto s'enfuyant) ARRRRRRRRRRRRRH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

- (Sakura) Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce Naruto ?

- (Kaeru) Aucune idée, on dis pourtant que je suis d'agréable compagnie, croa.

- (Sasuke) …

La nuit tombée, allongé sur son sac de couchage, Kakashi pensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment en fixant la pleine lune. Il repensa au vol de son slip, détail qui lui paru tellement risible comparé à ce qu'il avait vécu par la suite avec Iruka, ce qui lui décrocha un petit sourire. Mais celui-ci s'effaça bien vite. A peine avait-il trouvé l'amour qu'on lui arrachait subitement. L'amour, il y a encore quelques jour il ne savait même pas ce que ce mot voulais dire, et aujourd'hui il avait l'impression qu'il pourrai en mourir s'il en était privé.

Autour du feu de camp, chacun essayai de trouver le sommeil. Sasuke tourné sur le coté se la jouait solitaire. Sakura les yeux fermées paraissait extrêmement douce, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas une foi réveillée. Quand à Naruto …

- (Kaeru) On est pas bien là, sous les étoiles ?

- (Naruto) Tu parles … -_-


	14. Chapter 14 : Le rêve de Naruto

_**Chapitre 14**_

Le lendemain matin, la course à travers les arbres avait repris et battait son plein. Plus une seconde à perdre, le beau professeur attendait qu'on vienne le délivrer.

- (Naruto en son fort intérieur) Cette fois ci, pas question que je laisse cette saleté de crapaud se mettre entre moi et Sasuke ! Hé hé cette fois mon plan est génial, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit. Il suffit que je me paye une branche juste devant Sasuke et je lui tomberai dans les bras ! Avec un peu de chance il me fera peu être du bouche a bouche ! Aller ! C'est un plan simple mais efficace ! BANZAI !!!

[BAM] !!!!!!! _

- (Kakashi) Hmmm, Naruto, a quoi tu joues ?

- (Sakura) Il faut l'ignorer …

- (Sasuke) …

Le plan de Naruto avait complètement foiré, il était a présent par terre et voyait 36 chandelles.

- (Kaeru) Ce gosse est vraiment timbré !

- (Sakura) Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

- (Kakashi) Ça suffit ! Naruto ça va aller ?

- (Naruto complètement dans les vapes) Gné … Sasss, arg … glurp, Sasukeeeeeeeeee …

- (Kaeru) Faut l'achever !

- (Sakura) Naruto avec tes bêtises on avance pas et Iruka-sensei est toujours retenu prisonnier.

- (Naruto) *Tousse* … Dé… désolé.

- (Sasuke) Partez devant je m'occupe de Naruto, on vous rattrape tout de suite.

- (Sakura) Sasuke … ?

- (Kakashi) Bon d'accords, mais ne traînez pas, nous somme proche de la base ennemi c'est dangereux de se séparer sans raisons.

Sakura, Kakashi et Kaeru reprirent leur route à travers les arbres alors que Sasuke restait à coté de Naruto toujours à moitié sonné.

- (Sasuke) Tu … as fais exprès n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots Naruto retrouva d'un coup tous ses esprits, et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- (Naruto) Je … heu …

- (Sasuke) Et alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es un vrai moulin à parole d'habitude et là tu ne trouve plus tes mots ?

- (Naruto) …

- (Sasuke) Peu importe ! Si t'es en forme on y va. Pas besoin d'un boulet dans l'équipe.

- (Naruto) Sasuke …

Les mots de Sasuke furent en effet très dur pour le pauvre Naruto. Mais le petit blond était déterminé à lui prouver sa valeur et gagner son cœur de glace.

- (Naruto) Sasuke !

- (Sasuke) …

- (Naruto) Je te prouverai que je ne suis pas un boulet. Mon rêve est de devenir Hokage. Mais j'ai un autre rêve, peu être plus fort encore, et je n'abandonnerai pas !

- (Sasuke en son fort intérieur) Un autre … rêve ?

- (Naruto) En route ! Iruka-sensei nous attend !

Et il bondit sur la branche la plus proche quasi instantanément suivit par Sasuke.


End file.
